Friend of the Dark Lord
by Silver J
Summary: It is said that Lord Voldemort doesn't have close friends like famous Harry Potter does, but how they are wrong. There is only one man that Voldemort trusts with his secrets and his life, Julien Brandt.


Disclaimer: You know the drill…I do not own Harry Potter Series. Otherwise, Voldy would've won instead of Harry Potter.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have finally reached to Hogwarts. It's such a magnificent place. Everything comes alive in here. Portraits, ghosts, and even armors! I got sorted into Slytherin, which is rumored to have produced most of the dark wizards and witches. But I do not care about that, I just want to learn magic, that's all. And maybe perhaps become the greatest wizard of all times._

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today is the end of first week of start of year and there are already people bullying a kid here in Slytherin dormitory. I heard him sobbing and when I approached him, he quickly stood up and ran away from me. I followed him. He was in a bathroom, crying his eyes out. I came near him, asking him that if he was okay. He looked at me, with his tearful eyes and small smile on his face, and said that I was the first one to say that to him in all week. I was enraged, but holding my anger inside me, I told him my name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He said his name was Julian Brandt. His familiy was from Germany but he was born in Britain. He kind of reminded me in orphanage, before I discovered my power, before my revenge to those other kids who bullied me when I was young, and before I came to Hogwarts. I silently vowed to myself that he would not become like old me, but more of like current me._

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_I am now in third year at Hogwarts. I made lots of great friends, but my closest friend is Brandt. He maybe the most sensitive and nervous person in the world, but he has great ideas. We spent most of our second year in the library, researching for spells to try it out. Some of them were hexes and curses, which we used to get back at people who crossed us. We are now planning to spend our Christmas break in the library, until our librarian, Mister Wellington, kick us out. Brandt has also told me about an existence of Unforgivable Curses, which is banned from using by Ministry of Magic. There are the Imperious Curse, the Torture Curse, and finally the Killing Curse. I don't know where he got the information, but we're planning to know about it by end of the school year._

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Today, I learned about the Horcrux in one of library books. I asked Brandt but he said that he has no idea about it. And we searched in the library, but there were no information about it. Only mentioning of it. But I'm going to know about it. What it is, what is it for, and everything. You know that I'm ambitious, and you know that Brandt and I got the information about the Unforgivable Curses and also the incantations in our third year. Speaking of Brandt, he is getting stronger, both physically and mentally, but he's still a bit like a child. No one is bullying him now (and they should be) even though he is a bit shorter than rest of sixth year. He's more of like fifth-year students' height and still no one bullies him._

_(Same day, but on different page)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Brandt and I were just brainstorming. Then I had a great idea. Professor Slughorn would know about it. But the problem was how to get the information out of him. Then Brandt casually answered my question, spike crystallized pineapple, Slughorn's favorite, with Veritaserum. He also said that we could steal some in Slughorn's storage in the middle of the night. I marveled at his slyness and cunning and sometimes I wonder if he is the same person I saw him crying in the bathroom five years ago._

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_He told me. And he didn't even suspect his little treat! The plan worked! That old fool, he didn't even know what hit him. Of course, to do that, we had to serve in detention but it worked! And now, I want to make one. I want to continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work. To do that, I have to put half-bloods and mudbloods where they belong and Merlin knows how many years it will take. My filthy muggle father will not be part of my blood or my traitorous mother who deserted her own kind. It is only me and myself!_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_This would be the final entry I would write. It's not just because I ran out of pages, but today is the my final day at Hogwarts. I will not be coming here as student but as teacher in near future. I plan to work in Borgin and Burkes in the mean time, a great shock to my teachers, who wants me to work in the Ministry along with Brandt (he's second best in school). Brandt will also work there along with me, again, with great shock to our teachers. Together we would seek out Dark artifacts, or maybe even possibly an artifacts owned by the Founders of Hogwarts. As soon as I leave this castle, I will not be Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore. But Lord Voldemort. And my friends will not be friends to me anymore. They would be my followers, the Death Eaters. But Brandt, he will not be one of my followers. Instead he will be the only sole friend trusted by Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_

A/N: Mister Wellington doesn't exist in the series. He is just a figment of my imagination.


End file.
